A Bath
by Panyema
Summary: A oneshot from a roleplay, turned into story format. (May be a bit wonky due to this.) This is mostly just for character reference; but feel free to read it anyway!


I scratched and rub my paws along her shoulders and body, chuckling gently. "You can hear it, eh..? Hehe, get ready.. It's gonna be a weird, messy fun.."

I smirked at her, the same joyful glint in my eye.. "Hehe, ready to get wet then, my friend? I'll have to help dry you off..!"

She leered, but still kept her smile. "If you try to do what you did before I will have to maim you. I am NOT spending another hour grooming myself." She said dryly.

"And of course it will be 'weird and messy'. You are there after all..." She said with a smirk, not quite catching the inuendo yet. Either that or she was really difficult to make flustered.

I flattened my ears, rolling my eyes at her remark.. "I'll be gentle with the towel, I promise.. I'll use a hair-dryer and a brush to help your fur...*

I got up, running to check on the water... High enough, and hot enough... I turned the knobs around, stopping the water with a loud chuckle. "Oh boy... It's ready...!"

The dragon raised her head, your call ripping her from her hypnotised state. She gave a meek smile as she trotted after you into the bathroom, her steps accompanied with the clatter of claws.

"I must admit..." She began, trying to peek over the edge of the tub. "I have been curious about this type of bath ever since I saw your enjoyment yesterday." She finished, pulling away as the steam from the hot water had already began to moisten the hairs on her face.

I rubbed my head, smiling warmly as I watched her. "Basically, you fill it with water, and you just wash yourself in it. The bad water goes down the drain, on the end.." I point to a shower head above. "Water can also shoot out there, when you're standing."

I huffed lightly, looking at my own clothes. "Hmph.. Maybe I'll wear something, so I won't be completely naked, hehe.."

Your newfound companion, not seeing the nudity as taboo, only shrugged. "Okay? I don't mind." She said nonchalantly, dipping a paw into water gently as she tested the heat of the water. She seemed more transfixed by the temperature rather than the way it functions.

"I do not understand your fixation with what you wear... It looks uncomfortable. Elders know the things you made me wear was horrible." She said, remembering the too small christmas suit.

I perked my ears at what she said.. Huh, doesn't bother her..? Well, might as well be the weak one..! I stripped my clothes off, hearing her second reply, patting and ruffling her head from behind. "Bah, don't let that get to you, it's over now!"

And at that, I slid in immediately, already naked.. I grinned right at her, winking. "Alright alright, come on in." The tub was like a fat triangle.. It was a Jetted Tub, so it shot water out form all over. There was three sides to this one. the one I'm at, the empty side, and then there's the spout and such. I was waving a paw. "Hehe, come on, sit where you want."

The dragon didn't require alot of coaxing. Seeing you already in it, and that you were fine, she leapt over the edge into the more open side. She landed with a heavy 'SPLASH', sending a cascade of water flying over the edge.

She quickly gave out a startled chirp, not expecting the stream of air hitting her sides. She quickly realised it wasn't painful and did her best to sit down, which wasn't the easiest of feats when one had never used a bathtub before.

It was slippery, it was uncomfortable and it was somewhat cramped but she eventually found her spot, sitting down uneasily as her coat was pelted by the jets. She stared down at the water as if damning the mechanical underwater fountains, but she said nothing as she sat still, processing the different feelings that hit her senses.

I only chuckled and snickered the.. Entire... Time.. Watching her get used to things was amazing.. She hated it, of course, but it was still funny! "Hehe, relax, relax.. I can turn it off, if it's uncomfortable..." I had a few jets hit my legs and back... I was in bliss, by that point.

I stretched myself out more, reaching over to pet her with my wet, hot paw, chuckling. "Well, this is kinda nice, in a way... No candles and music, but hey, gotta make do with what ya got..!"

The dragon kept her uncomfortable expression, trying to place her tail down somewhere where it could fit. She ended up curling it around herself, in a way similar to a cat.

"Please do. I don't like it." She said, pausing for a moment as she leaned to the side slightly, sinking down untill only her head was visible. She playfully snapped at your paw as it came in range, purpously making sure to miss.

She smiled.

"I do like the warmth though. It makes it feel like it truly passes through my coat." She said, giving a content sigh.

Right when she snapped at my paw, I yanked it back, huffing loudly with a smirk back at her. I do as I'm told, reaching over and pressing into a dial, turning it right off.. And it was all still..

I leaned back even more, almost as my head was now poking out of the water, and my feet on the other end, poking out.. Away from her snappy muzzle.

"Hehe, that's good! Some nice, hot water to relax in.. Really does help clear my body and makes me limber up!" As I spoke, I slid my paw under the water this time, reaching to pet her flank now.

The drake nodded, finding herself alot more relaxed when she wasn't getting a sensory overload.

She watched as you got more comfortable, her piercing gaze cut off abruptly as you touched her butt. With a small shriek, she jolted with surprise not having noticed your sneaky ambush.

She looked down and saw the paw and where it lead to. She gazed up at you with an expression that read a single word.

"Really...?"

When she stared right into me, with her cold glare, mine was filled with humor.. The large, stupid grin I always have and I moved my paw back.

"Eh... Hehehhe... Didn't know you would jump THAT bad right there..."

"I wouldn't have if I actually saw you..." She muttered, splashing some of the warm water at you with a sweep of her wing.

She rolled her eyes before relaxing again, choosing comfort over an argument. She closed her eyes as she let the heat of the water embrace her. She may love snow and icy waters, but this was pretty great too.

My laughter was greeted with a splash of water... Which got me to be quiet, as I huffed gently, my head still poking out. "Hehehehe..."

My chuckled died down, as I slid my paw to her.. "Alright. It's my paw..." I made sure this time, touching the same spot gently, as far as I can reach...

She opened an eye and sighed gently. "You and my flank, I swear by the elders you are like a moth to a fire." She groaned, sending another wave at you with a lighthearted 'giggle'.

Her laughs sounded more like a hamster being strangled to death, but it was the best she could muster with her vocal chords.

I was splashed gently, making me laugh as I press my paw, like a small, playful shove. "Hey! I'm all relaxed here, and that's how far I can get.!"

I splashed her back, sticking my tongue out. "giving me sass like that... Hmph...!"

She blinked before pouting, much like a child would do. Her brows furrowed. "You started it." She said with a small huff, but the smile quickly returned. "Oh but if you can't reach I suppose you wanted me to be closer?" She joked in a teasing tone.

She wiggled her tail like a cat preparing to pounce. She leaned forward with a small purr.

I only pulled my paw back slightly, narrowing my eyes... "Hmmm... I don't know if I can trust this... But I'll risk it..." I said, as I placed my paw onto her head, leaning forward as well.. "Yeah, sure, come closer...!"

The dragoness didn't need more convincing. Even though it was said like a joke, the speed with which she propelled herself over to your side proved that she wanted to be close.

She huddled up against your side, her tail coiling around your back under the water. "Hmm, Yes... This is nice." She admitted, her ears splaying back slightly as she relaxed in the water.

The way she moved and launched herself onto me, only made me laugh as my head was sticking out of the water. She was sorta next to me.. And sorta... on me, laying her head on my chest.

"Oof,.. Hehe, careful where ya sit.. Something could poke you from the tub..!" I said, smirking gently as I stuck my tongue at her..

The dragon looked around herself as if trying to spot what you mean, seeing nothing but you she raised a brow in a questioning manner. "What do you mean? It is only us here." She stated, the innuendo completely flying over her head.

She gave a light, pidgeon-like croon as she leaned against you slightly, as if asking for something... She moved her wing closest to you, exposing her back.

 **((A/N: Here we discussed if we wanted to start this into an erotic roleplay, but we decided against it for now as we wanted to build the characters more.))**

I chuckled even more as I felt her nuzzle again me. "Hmph... Uhhh... N-nothing, it's a.. Bath tub joke..."

I had to play this off... Or else... I gulped gently, closing my eyes, her little 'coo-coo' right here, is like heaven to my ears.. As I move and hide my paws, covering myself in the tub..

She, on the other hand, suspected nothing. She had her eyes closed as she simply relaxed in the water, unaware of your situation. "A bath tub joke? But... There was no joke?" She asked, her eyes still closed. She either didn't notice you being suddenly more tense, or she didn't care.

"So the purpose of this type of bath is to relax?" She asked, noticing there wasn't exactly a plethera of room to play around with.

I rolled my eyes.. One day, she'll understand.. It'll be different, but in due time... But for now.. Let's enjoy the moment, together.

"Mmhmm. The point is for a nice, relaxing time. Or, fill it with ice for muscles. Or to give kids and pets a bath!"

Her eyes snapped open at your second phrase. "Fill it with ice?" She questioned. Her voice sounded like she had heard the most glorious words of her life as she tilted her head backwards, looking at you from an upside-down point of view.

"You must show me this sometime." She said, realizing she could now swim in cold water with you without risking your life.

I nodded, moving my paws. I slid them against her back, very gently.. and veeeeeery slowly, this time..

"Mmmhmm... Ice is used for soreness, so when people who work out or get hurt while they work, they fill it with ice, to help themselves."

The dragon rolled her eyes, giving you a small glare. "Well it didn't seem to work like that for you...?" She inquired with a frown, remembering the old adventure.

She turned her head to be the correct way again as she moved her back slightly to show you where she wanted to be preened more properly.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to lay back anymore.. Or else, gurgle gurgle..

And I did as I was told, mentally... I moved my paws over to the specific spot, scratching and dragging my paws and claws over it, itching and scratching it gently..

For the next few seconds, the dragon didn't utrter any words. She only let out a soft sigh as she practically melted under your touch.

A genuine smile of contentment spread upon her muzzle as she closed her eyes in bliss, an easy silence reigning her features.

It was amazing, actually, to watch her get fully relaxed and whatnot... This side of her is better than the first time we met..

"Hehe.. Don't fall asleep on me.. Carrying your wet but and drying it would be tough..!" I snickered at her gently, letting the warm water soak into our fur, keeping ourselves relaxed and refreshed.

She opened an eye to glare."You have not seemed to have any problems with it so far...?" She muttered, referring to your habit of picking her up like a child.

You felt her tail shift behind your back as she retracted it, placing it in the opposite direction toward the empty side as she sighed again.

I flattened my ears.. I kinda liked the tail.. It was like showing affection. "Hmph... I know you'll be nice and get out and let me dry you.. Wet furniture is awful."

I reached over with my muzzle... This time, giving a peck on her head! "Shush you, I won't neglect and torture you like that.."

She rolled her eyes again like the snarky drake that she was. "As long as you don't mess up my coat I'll agree to anything." She said with a smile.

Her ears splayed back at your show of affection and she let out a small snort. "You already have both neglected and tortured me." She said with a small grin, proving she was just jesting around.

I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly now.. Welp, affection is gone. Here comes the jokes again... And it was about to get good,y a know?

"Yeah yeah, whatever Cotton Tail..." I stirred gently in my spot, chuckling. "Come on, get your butt offa me, it's time for some dinner.."

She folded her wings and sunk down into the water at the news. "I don't want to." She sulked, closing her eyes again. If she had arms they would be crossed.

She really liked the water... Especially considering the fact that she was a creature whos fur couldn't actually handle the water that well.

I perked my ears at that.. I was frowning... She really did like it, huh...? "Hehe.. Alright, here's something else then.."

I went to drain the tub... But, I also turned on the hot water again, on the lowest setting, so it didn't do much.. BUt now, the water was lukewarm.. And it was getting warmer and warmer by the second...!

Your companion perked her ears again, the sound of the faucet causing them to twitch towards it. She opened her eyes again.

If she felt the change in heat, she didn't show it. Her full attention was aimed toward the machinery that spewed water.

She didn't say or do anything as she glared at the pipe, her gaze filled with a puzzled look as if she was trying to figure out how the thing was working.

Hell, when she wasn't looking, which I was glad, I started to turn another knob... This one, had bubbles on it...

And now, as the tub was heating up, something white was taking over the surface.. It grew and grew... Bubbles!

The dragon didn't even notice the change at first, being too focused on the faucet itself. She soon felt the change in texture around her and finally looked down.

" ... " She blinked. She didn't give out any reactions of fright like she had done earlier towards the jets, but she raised a paw before slamming it down with a splash, seeing the increasing amount of foam being spread away to reveal the water before the foam closed again, concealing the water below.

"..." She blinked again, her paw frozen mid air, ready for another slap. "... What is the purpose of this?" She asked. She had heard you fiddle around and figured this was your doing.

I only snickered and chuckled.. I was hiding in my laughter, as much as I could... She really is just one big ol kitty cat.. "Hehe... It's called bubbles..."

I The more the bubbles came, the bigger the foam got. I scooped up a bunch, putting it on my muzzle... I had a big, white beard! "Hehe, it's made for kids to have fun in.. Or in this case, just for us to relax in!... Just don't eat it.."

The dragoness warily stared at the white substance as it rose slowly, her eyes betraying a small hint of trepidation, but also curiosity. She blinked as she swished her tail under the water, causing the surface to ripple slightly as she stared at the swirl of color and texture.

"This is for children...?" She asked in disbelief, as if the idea itself was purely absurd. She turned her head to you and a light smile came on her face as she took in the visage of your makeshift goatee.

I built up more soap, covering my chest with a loud chuckle. "Children or not, people love bubbles.. Makes it all fun, and hell, you smell night after it all...!"

I moved some bubbles over to her.. And with some time and some bubbles.. She had a beard! "A Bearded Dragon!~"

She looked down as she tried to spot her new attachment. She could feel it, but due to it being below her face, she couldn't see her new beard.

"... What have you done to me?" She asked in a flat tone, giving you a proper 'tired-of-your-shit' type of glare.

I snickered gently, leaning back... As far as I could, to escape the wrath that could occur... "Gave you a beard, my Dragony friend. Ya like it?"

And with that, I sunk below the bubbles.. My head disappearing into the white, thick, soapy mixture.

She shook the bubbles off with a violent shake, watching you disappear. You may have been underwater, but her telepathic voice cut clear through.

"I have no idea, it is below my head and as such I could not see it." She said, her disapproving expression doing its best to cut through the white layer.

I felt that stare.. If it was any heavier, it would crush my entire body... And if it's trying to cut through the bubbles, it'll slice straight through the damn Earth itself with that stare!

At that, I kept under, blowing bigger bubbles from underneath, my eyes tightly shut.

Her glare softened as a tiny smile gre on her face. She too dove under the water, pressing her body into yours in a soft 'hug'.

It was an incredibly awkward embrace. After all, it is not the easiest thing to hug while underwater. It didn't help that the action wasn't natural to the dragon. Instead she imitated your actions from earlier.

"Please do not drown yourself."

I was mindlessly blowing the bubbles.. Then the biggest spurt came form my muzzle when I felt the weight of her. I waited to feel teeth... But.. It was only warmth...

I wrapped my arms around her chest, to not go for her neck. When I heard her comment, I chuckled alittle underwater, the bubbles rising more and my chest vibrating from the laugh.. And with that, I sat up, huffing gently as I brought her head up with me.

Feeling the slight pull, the dragon didn't resist as she surfaced with you. When she broke the surface she inhaled loudly, the embrace apparantly having been a struggle to her draconic body.

"I believe I see the charm in your kinds way of embracing now." She admitted with a sly smirk. "It felt nice." She said happily with a nod, putting her two front paws on the edge of the tub as if signaling that she was ready to wrap this bathing session up.

I chuckles gently, running the tip of my claws along her head quickly "Dawww.. Hehe, see? We Furs have our little, special ways to share love..!"

When I saw her move, ready to clamber out, I sat up all the way, pulling the drain now. I made sure this time, I laid down.. Not one.. Not two.. Not even three, but FOUR towels on the floor, preventing a wet mess! Also closing the door, to prevent the wet disaster on my couch...

And when I stood up.. All the soap, almost all of it stuck to me... Wait a second... "Heeey.. I'm you now.. Cottonball!"

The dragon, seeing that your preparations were finished, quickly leapt out of the tub, nearly falling after slipping on the wet surface. She landed one her legs though, turning to gaze up at you with an undefined expression.

"..." She blinked, tilting her head slightly in thought. "No you are not...?" She half asked, not sure what you meant with the comment.

I went into a small circle to show.. Thank god the bubbles covered the spots downstairs. "Hehe, come on, it's just like you..!" And with that, I pulled something on the faucet, letting the water shower above me, rinsing me off...

A quick second of that.. I'm completely naked again. But, I didn't care now, as I stepped next to her.. Grabbing a spare towel to wrap myself.

The dragon traced your movements with her head, shaking her muzzle lightly. "I am not full of bubbles." She added with a frown. She turned around to look at her back, not having escaped all of the bubblies herself. She turned back to you.

"Or well... I wasn't." She said finally with a small frown, sulking as she realized just how full of the stuff she was. She shook herself like a wet dog as she tried to get rid of the water from her fur.

When she shook, It was the few split seconds right there... I noticed you move.. I opened my eyes wide.. I shut them tight, only to hear and feel the sloppy wetness hit the walls.. When I opened them.. I was right. It was everywhere.

"Ugh.. I'll clean it later..." And with that, I stood there, taking my towel off to dry my hair and muzzle off slowly.


End file.
